pdfcfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cebr1979
Cebr1979, One or two of my earlier edits on the Green Mask III did remove the info regarding Green Mask. You simply deleted that edit, and anything else I tried, even my general message requests to simply politely express a dissenting opinion. "Some say things are never always how they appear." (talk) 21:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) *Don't follow me around to other wikis. And there is no Green Mask III page. No such character even exists.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I used your Wikia link. I don't know how that's 'following' you to another Wikia page? There is a Green Mask III. For certain. His page will appear on Wikia. For certain. "Some say things are never always how they appear." (talk) 22:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Sign your posts.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:37, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "Some say things are never always how they appear." (talk) 21:58, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Anyway, I just wanted to respond to your message, ostensibly sent to me re: Green Mask III. I won't reply further unless I receive another e-mail notice. As for the obscure Green Mask III, I think I'll keep calling it that. There were unquestionably three Green Masks from the Golden Age. Have a good one. "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 22:06, February 3, 2016 (UTC) As I've shown you, there were 5. We just only number the two that had their own series.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:15, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Exacltly. There was a Green Mask III. You can't have 5 (V) without III, in concurrent succession. The reason to number only two is highly subjective, and no reason to choose ceasing at II just because they had a series. Unless, of course, Wikia regulates it that way. Also, Black Owl (1) and Black Owl (2) never appeared in their own title, so not very consistent in the claims. "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 22:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) They were the starring characters of their respective stories, though. The stories were always titled after them. Same thing. As I've told you, this is just how we do things. You clearly don't like that but, you showed up yesterday and just think you get to change things and do whatever you want? You don't. We have a system. It works. Don't like it? Start your own wikia with your own rules. I'm not responding to you anymore.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:59, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Also, Strangler I and Strangler II never had their own books. I'm sure there are many more. It seems your dogmatic statement is suspect about the various Green Masks. "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 22:59, February 3, 2016 (UTC) *sigh* Both the same publishing company. That's it, I'm really taking a break from you now.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:03, February 3, 2016 (UTC) No, I'm not trying to change the rules. You personally seem to make them up as you go along. Strangler I and Strangler II likely have stories not named after them. It seems extremely arbitrary, and you seem to want to be the arbiter and not let anyone else decide. I freely admit that I don't know how this site works, yet I am trying to learn. I would like to do things the right way. I'm not sure listening to you would help greatly in that quest. "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 23:03, February 3, 2016 (UTC) (Why do I keep coming back???) Well, for starters, the "right way" would be accepting that we already have a page for Ace's Green Mask and its name has worked quite well for us for the last 4 years. We really don't need you coming along and making a whole new, duplicate page for the exact same character just because you think some phoney baloney name is better.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) (Why do I keep coming back???) Well, for starters, the "right way" would be accepting that we already have a page for Ace's Green Mask and its name has worked quite well for us for the last 4 years. We really don't need you coming along and making a whole new, duplicate page for the exact same character just because you think some phoney baloney name is better. I didn't make up anything. Wikia labelled it Green Mask III in the X, The Phantom Fed section. You had it wrong for four years and left it there, if it's been around that long, and it is indeed wrong. The page for the Green Mask you offered was dead wrong in its assessment for 4 years. I just got here, and fixed the Green Mask page by informing you that the information and story don't jive, that the word for the acid was wrong, and that the X, The Phantom Fed page said Green Mask III. Speaking of who's not paying attention, your made-up, arbitrary rules are phoney baloney. I just got here. I'll make mistakes. I'll admit them. Just because you've had it WRONG for 4 years, don't blame it on me. You've done 1 edit on it in four years, after I told you what needed to be fixed and you ignored it. I've fixed 1.) the origin story, 2.) the poison identification, and 3.) brought your attention to the Green Mask III error. I'm sure that with two pages and 3+ errors, which you find significant enough to change, I could easily find more. What have you been doing for 4 years? Sitting on your thumbs? "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 23:19, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "Wikia" did nothing. An editor did it and the mistake went unnoticed. It's fixed now. Phew! And... Yes! With over 22,000 edits, I've been sitting on my thumbs.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:21, February 3, 2016 (UTC) You're the one who got all excited that the Green Mask III was covered already, not bothering to check the articles mistaken claims. Mine was better and more complete and with less mistakes, but you would rather retain a poorly written article, including its numerous mistakes, and report mine as the one that should be removed. It would have been bettter to maintain mine, rename it if you preffered, with as crappy as the other one was before I suggested repairs. If your work is always that shoddy, I weep for those relying on you as a source of information. Sign your posts.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:30, February 3, 2016 (UTC) 22,000 edits with bad information and judgment is worse than 1 edit that is not technically incorrect. If it's on Wikia, Wikia takes some responsibility, I would think, as you do for your vast 'knowledge' on which should stay or go. Yes, you had a Green Mask (Ace) page for three years, which you proudly and haughtily announced-deeming *mine* should be the one to go. Not the one with more errors than information. *golf clap* "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 23:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I noticed you didn't sign one of your posts. Hypocrite. "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 23:34, February 3, 2016 (UTC) *Which post did I not sign? If I forgot one, I'll glady go fix that.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:40, February 3, 2016 (UTC) **I wonder if you're referring to this one I did sign which you then came along and duplicated afterwards without including my signature?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:50, February 3, 2016 (UTC) As I have already told you, if you find a page with errors... you correct THAT page! You don't go creating a whole new page so we end up with two of them for the same character. My work is not shoddy (I did not create that page, though that's not to say the editor who did does shoddy work either, his is actually very good). If you take the time to look around, I've made a lot... like, a LOT... of corrections to pages that had been grossly incorrect for years!Cebr1979 (talk) 23:35, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I never found a page with errors. You should have corrected the error YOU thought was on MY page, rather than blathering on about how the page already existed, while knowing NOTHING about how bad that page was. I made a mistake, but it was an honest one. You've been here 4 years, and YOU should know better-not I. At *least* look at the link to see if it's any good or not. "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 23:39, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I sincerely doubt you could actually edit anything. You have no ability to think. You saw my post, and rather than checking it out and finding out new information in my article not included in the other article, you simply learned NOTHING. You just wanted to be right. You weren't. "Some say things are never always how they appear." Kevin Noel Olson (talk) 23:43, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I am right. Which post did I not sign? I want to go fix that.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:45, February 3, 2016 (UTC) *I wonder if you're referring to this one I did sign which you then came along and duplicated afterwards without including my signature?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:50, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I was finally able to whip the Major Ozone entry into shape, Cebr1979, but now the main text is all bunched together around the infobox. I used the Classic Editor to create the new text, and to add a proper infobox, but I can't figure out what went wrong this time. Glammazon (talk) 21:29, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Glammazon, I can't help you. I've tried and tried and tried and it just goes in one ear and out the other with you. You're not trying to figure things out, you just don't care. I could tell you something but, history has proven you won't do it anyway. I'm not wasting my time with you anymore.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:33, September 17, 2016 (UTC) That's not true! I did follow the procedure for my last few entries here, but you would never read them yourself before deleting them. I even wrote the text first this time before adding the infoboxes to make sure it was correct!Glammazon (talk) 18:27, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Glammazon... look at this page! You did not one thing properly!Not one! I'm not cleaning up after you. Cebr1979 (talk) 18:30, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Prove it. You have humiliated me time and time again, preventing me from enjoying the quiet access to a wiki that I desire. You even deleted the newest version of my Ramon Laredo entry at the Public Domain Superheroes Wiki after I had spent hours making corrections to that entry, despite the fact that we are having proplems with the Bell internet access here in Southern Ontario where I am staying for Thanksgiving. You have even implied I had a subpar education, which was not the case - I had a better than average education for the time and even was given a series of promotions as a result of my hard school work. I have filed a second report on you with the hiigher ups at Wiki itself, and they know better how to take care of a beast like you than I do! Glammazon (talk) 14:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I took that page down because it didn't follow our standards which have been explained to you time and time again and you never listen, forcing others to clean up after you. I have never said anything about your education nor anything about you personally for that matter, I've always kept to editing pattern. I couldn't care less where you went to school. The first time you complained to the higher ups about me, the wikia staff member told you to stop making new pages and you didn't listen to her either. Every page you create at every wiki gets deleted, Glammazon. Don't act like it's only me.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:14, October 7, 2016 (UTC) As a thank you for your kindness in accepting my apology, I would like to give you the necessary information on the German silent serial ''Homunculus ''so that you can properly create an entry based on the character. The serial was six episodes long and directed by Otto Rippert. It deals with an artificial man created by a mad scientist (played by Adolf Fonzz, the great actor of the German silent screen) who eventually rises to become the leader of his country, only to be confronted in the end by a second Homunculus identical to himself. He is finally destroyed by a lightning bolt in the end, a sign of a jealous God destroying the artificial being so as to put an end to the situation.Glammazon (talk) 05:01, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :I\m not creating a page for you. If you wanna learn how to do it, learn how to do it. But start with the infobox and use the right one.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:51, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:46, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Was wondering how you were doing.Glammazon (talk) 13:22, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :Bye!Cebr1979 (talk) 14:26, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Computer stuff I'm having issues with my laptop and editing from my phone is a bit of a pain. Once my laptop is fixed next week, I'll be back regularly.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:48, April 10, 2019 (UTC)